Then and Now
by MzFangtastic
Summary: For Limoversary 2014 (My first one!). Two different times, two completely different situations in which she can see right through his act and he knows how to make her feel special.


**7 Years Before-November 7, 200 **

Blair stood in the mirror, donned in an Eleanor Waldorf original. That night, she was finally going to attend her very first society gala. She was bursting with excitement. She'd even called Serena and Nate to come get ready, and since Nate never went anywhere without Chuck, she'd begrudgingly invited him too. Normally, she wouldn't associate with the slowly working his way to infamy Chuck Bass, but she had a huge crush on Nate, and he'd never like her back if she came between him and his best friend. She beamed at her reflection- the flowy, mid-length, purple dress made her feel like a princess. She couldn't wait for Nate to see her!

"Blair, darling, you didn't like the other dresses I picked out? That one makes you look a bit pudgy," Eleanor commented walking in. Blair felt her confidence fall, taking her proud smile with it. Now that she thought about it, the dress wasn't very flattering. She looked like an eggplant.

"In any case, one of your little friends is here. I'll have Dorota send him up," Eleanor told her daughter as she left the room. Blair's spirits soared at that-it was Nate, it had to be! He'd see her, be completely enamored, and she'd feel like a princess again. She adjusted herself in the mirror and turned to see who was walking into her room.

"Where's Nate?" both brunettes demanded simultaneously. Standing in her doorway dressed in a black suit with a purple bow tie, was none other than Chuck Bass.

"Shouldn't he be with you?" Blair asked coolly.

"Look Princess, I don't want to be here any more than you want me to. Nate said he'd meet me," Chuck explained matching her tone.

"Fine. Just don't touch anything. Nate's going to be here soon, and my mother has just pointed out how fat and hideous I look," Blair declared dramatically, turning back to the mirror. Chuck couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips upon hearing that.

"How is that funny?" Blair demanded glaring at him. He sighed and stood behind her in the mirror.

"What's funny is the thought of Blair Waldorf and fat and hideous in the same sentence. You're perfect," he told her.

"You think so?" she asked meeting his eyes.

"Of course- I mean, Nate thinks so. He's always going on about how pretty and smart you are. Anyone that thinks that knows it doesn't matter what other people think-you're Blair Waldorf. You're always going on about wanting to be the best of the best. If you want that to be true, you have to believe that yourself." Blair grinned, shocked.

"Wow, Bass. Who knew under all that underachieving and chasing anything in a skirt, was an intelligent and kind person?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Waldorf. I am _not _intelligent and kind. I'm _Chuck Bass_," he pointed out indignantly. _  
><em>

"Keep pretending, but I'm glad I know better,". Blair told him smiling.

"Yeah, well, don't tell anyone," he muttered smiling back.

"B! Sorry I'm late- Mom wanted to have brunch to impress husband number three," Serena called running in. The pair jumped away, even though they weren't necessarily doing anything.

"S! You're here!" Blair squealed running over to her best friend. Nate walked in a few minutes later, and Chuck watched from the sidelines as the three friends reacquainted. Before long, it was time to leave. Blair had convinced her mother to let them take their own limo. Serena and Nate climbed in, talking animatedly and laughing. Chuck was about to climb in after them when Blair stopped him.

"Thanks Bass," she told him genuinely.

"Anytime Waldorf," he replied shrugging, and stepped back to let her climb in first.

**7 Years After- November 7 **

Blair was at the atelier finishing up when the door opened.

"How's my beautiful wife?" Chuck asked walking in carrying a bouquet of peonies and a blue Tiffany's box.

"Better now," she replied grinning and standing up to greet him.

"I have a surprise for you," he told her smirking proudly.

"Flowers and jewelry? You do that all the time," she pointed out.

"That's not the surprise. But if you don't want it, I could always take it back," he teased shaking the box.

"Not a chance, Bass," Blair said grabbing the box. She opened the box to see a beautiful chain linked necklace bracelet set.

"Ooh, I love it," she gushed kissing him happily.

"I'm glad. Now put this on," Chuck instructed holding up a silk blindfold.

"Alright, but no funny business," she warned tying on the blindfold.

"I promise I won't use this for what we usually use it for until after I show you your surprise," he replied, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. None of her employees batted an eyelash as their boss was lead out of the atelier blindfolded. When it came to Mr. and Mrs. Bass, it was best not to ask.

Blair spent the whole ride trying to guess where they were going.

"Are we taking the jet?" she wondered.

"I'm not giving any hints. Besides, we're here," Chuck told her, opening the door and leading her inside.

"Can I take this off yet?" she asked, growing more impatient by the second.

"Not yet," he replied, and she hated how amused he sounded as he led her deeper into the building. Okay, she kind of loved it. But he didn't need to know that. He reached behind her and pulled off the blindfold, interrupting her thoughts.

"It has occurred to me that we celebrate everything. Christmas, Thanksgiving, our anniversary, your birthday, and my birthday, much to my chagrin, but we never celebrate today."

Blair looked around and gasped. They were in Victrola. Candles were everywhere, flower petals lined the floor, and the song they danced to at their wedding reception drifted through the speakers.

"That was today? You remembered that?" she asked in awe.

"Of course I remembered that. You changed my life that night," Chuck told her genuinely. She grinned and kissed him. It was deep, passionate, and would've led to much more if Chuck hadn't pulled away.

"One more thing," he told her clapping his hands. Her favorite chef entered from the kitchen, his staff wheeling tables of all he favorite food behind them.

"Hungry?" Chuck asked turning towards her.

"Yes! Let's eat. Quickly, so we can celebrate accordingly," she added, the tow sharing a knowing, heated, glance that made everyone else in the room more than a little uncomfortable.

They sat on the couch, enjoying the food and each other. They even stopped to twirl around the dance floor for old times sake, looking at each other in the awestruck, loving way only they could. Dessert was barely touched before they were stumbling into their limo (because it belonged to both of them as much as they belong to each other), a tangled mess of limbs and frenzied kisses.

"You are amazing and beautiful and I am so, so lucky to have you as my wife. I love you so much," Chuck told her, stopping to look at her the way he had since that night seven years earlier. The way that made her feel beautiful and special and wanted.

"I love you too. Now shut up and make love to your beautiful, amazing wife." He smiled and kissed her deeply, happy to oblige.

"Do you ever wonder what our ten year old selves would think if they could see us now?" Blair asked afterword as they lay there, completely sated (For the moment, at least). Chuck laughed and kissed her shoulder sweetly.

"They'd be shocked and appalled," he replied.

"At first. You put on your little bad boy act, but I knew better. You'd be overjoyed to have a family," Blair pointed out.

"Yeah, well don't tell anyone, but... I'm glad you knew better," he replied smiling and kissing her. They didn't make it home until hours later, and nine months after that, their little family became more than complete. It was everything they'd wanted since they were to young and stubborn to admit it, and it was perfect.


End file.
